A Wise Man Once Said
by Ryan.w123
Summary: The story of a boy who seeks answers about his fathers past that leads him to Roarhaven where he joins the Irish sanctuary, but then war breaks out. What will he do? OCxValkyrie


A/N: NEW STORY...again. Sorry. But I hope you enjoy the new story, based off of my favourite book series ever, Skulduggery Pleasant. I still haven't finished the final book. This story contains an OC of mine, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: A wise man once said...

A wise man once said to me that beauty comes from nature, I never really listened to that man. Mainly because he had schizophrenia, who was this man? My old, slim and lanky father. Before he was diagnosed he used to wear exquisite suits of fine make, he was a politician. He went to meetings all the time though, rarely having time for me and here he was lying in front of me, hooked up to machines keeping him alive. Not only had the schizophrenia caught up to him, but chronic stomach cancer too. As little time as he did spend with me in my life, he was all I had left, ever since mother died in a car crash he seemed to a little less work and spend a small bit of time with me, but ultimately he was called back to work.

"Son... I have to tell you something." My dad wheezed from his bed.

I looked over at him from my book, I still had tears in my eyes I always used books as a form of escape. "What? What is it?" I sniffled.

"I've never been completely honest with you Damien... You're seventeen now, I believe you should know the truth..." He looked concerned, he put his hand on mine. "Remember those tales me and your grandfather used to tell you when you were six..." He reminded me.

Of course I remembered, they were some of my fondest memories! "Of course I remember!" I reply.

"They're real..." He said.

"Stop pullin' me leg! That's ridiculous." I laugh at him.

"No, listen to me..." He pulls out a piece of paper out from his bed side desk. It had direction on it and the word Roarhaven on it. "Go to this place, say Klaus Müller sent you."

"Who is Klaus Müller?" I ask.

"Me." He replies.

I just laughed at him, I didn't mean to laugh as much as I did, considering he was drawing his last few breaths, but come on? Really?!

"Listen to me Damien! You might think I'm a mad old man, but I'm wiser than you think, now go to Roarhaven... Think of it as my last request to you..." He coughed that last part, he began to close his eyes. "Please... Go..." And with that my father passed. I cried, of course who wouldn't, but... As silly as it seemed, I was going to carry out his request.

Third person POV

Damien followed his fathers directions, he hated to admit but he started to think his father was mad! There nothing along this old, countryside road, nothing! But then, there was the turn. As light as day it was there. He pulled in. To say he was disappointed was and understatement, this was Roarhaven? This old, beat down, abandoned, shantytown of a place? 'Oh well, beggars can't be choosers' he thought as he pulled up to a lonely old man on the road. "Excuse me, can you help me find the Sanctuary?" He asked the old man, but the man just kept walking on. "Excuse me?" Still nothing.

'Must be deaf' Damien thought as he drove on. After a while he parked behind a Bentley, and God was it gorgeous! He was so busy admiring the car he didn't notice the man walking up behind him.

"Can I help you?" The man had scars all over his face, was built like a boxer but wore finely tailored clothes, Damien would have said he was ugly.

"Yes, is this Roarhaven sanctuary?" Damien asked.

"Yes it is, what do you need?" The man replied.

"I was sent here by my father, you may have known him by the name of Klaus Müller." Damien stated. The man raised his eyebrows in surprised.

"I never knew Klaus had a son, although I haven't seen him in four years. How is he?" The man asked.

Damien hesitated, he looked to ground, sad, "dead... He's dead."

The man's face softened, he put his hand on his shoulder. "Come inside. My name is Ghastly. Ghastly Bespoke."

Ghastly led him inside, Damien was surprised to see the place brimming with life, the exact opposite to the outside. This was exciting for Damien, his first glimpse at a magical world his father told him about. Suddenly a girl passed by him beside a man in a exquisite, just like the ones his father use to wear. But the girl, she had black hair, was tall for a girl, black jacket, trousers and boots and was very pretty. Ghastly caught Damien's gaze.

"Hello, earth calling... Whoever you are."

Damien snapped out of it

"That's Valkyrie. She's seventeen today." Ghastly said.

"I'm seventeen... She single?" Damien asked. Ghastly chuckled at him.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if she'd be interested. Anyhow, do you know any magical disciplines?" Ghastly asked, Damien shook his head, no.

"Really? I'd have thought your father would've taught you something."

"Nope. He just told me stories... What could he do?"

"Mainly elemental... But he had this strange gift. He could increase or decrease the amount of carbon in his body, so it could indestructible or brittle." Ghastly stated.

"Really!? That's sooooo cool!" Damien exclaimed, a bit louder than he should have. Ghastly chuckled again.

"Look, I have business to attend to but I'll leave you in the hands of a good friend of mine... If I could find him, by the way, what's your name?" Ghastly asked.

"Damien." He simply replied, Ghastly nodded and they began to search for Ghastly's friend, after five minutes of searching Ghastly had the brainstorm idea of just phoning his friend. Within minutes after the call ended they found his friend, it was the man Damien saw earlier in the suit and hat. Valkyrie was beside him. Damien never expected Ghastly's friend to be a living skeleton. His face went paler than the skeletons bones.

"Hello, you must Damien. I am Skulduggery Pleasant. And yes I know, it's great to meet me." Skulduggery said as he extended his hand for Damien to shake.

A/N: Well, there you have it. Chapter 1, hope you enjoyed it. If you have any OC ideas in mind send me a PM and I may put them in the story. I can tell I'm going to really enjoy this story! Bye bye!


End file.
